


The Wizard And The Bear Cub

by Arcangelo



Series: Coming Out [2]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Coming Out, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gay Bar, HP: EWE, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, You Have To Love Yourself Before You Can Love Anybody Else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangelo/pseuds/Arcangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="font-serif">Harry was sitting in his bar watching over the patrons when he suddenly looked to see a man, one that looked very lonely. He leaves the man with a piece of advice that would change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizard And The Bear Cub

* * *

  **The Wizard and the Bear Cub**  
Oneshot  
**Glee/Harry Potter Crossover**  
“This is talking aloud.”  
‘This is thoughts.’

* * *

A young man, no older than thirty was standing next to the bartender surveying the crowd. Standing so tall and lithe with fashionable clothes. He had shoulder length curly hair that was darker than the night sky but his most eye catching feature was his emerald green eyes that seemed to shine in the darkness. Harry Potter, was his name.

No one knew much about him other than that he was gay and filthy rich. He owned the place after all, it was not common to see him at the bar, but when he did appear every male from twink to drag queen in the establishment threw themselves at him.

He handled it with the ease of a professional. He was after all used to it being ‘Harry Potter’ in the Wizarding World, it was nothing new.

Which is why he left in the first place.

Harry’s eyes strayed to a newcomer, he has been coming here lately but not speaking to anyone. The obvious closeted boy, he looked disgusted at himself being in a gay bar but at the same time he looked like he had finally found a home. He was the epitome of American high school jock, at least what he looked like anyway.

‘He was cute, in a _bear cub_ kind of way.’ Harry thought ranking his eyes over the boy―or man―you never know in these times. Children are starting to look like more like adults than their own age and some adults actually look like teenagers, it was all very odd and confusing.

He hoped he was at least 18, muggles have gotten creative with fake ID’s and the technological advances astounds him. The things muggles are able to do without magic was terrifying and exciting at the same time.

Harry really didn’t want to go to jail for statutory rape or be labeled a sex offender if he were to ever pursue the bloke.

He sat his drink down and walked over to the guy. “Hey.” Harry said in a deep English accent that sent chills down anyone in the hearing range spine.

Many people shot Dave glares and looks of envy. Harry had never payed attention to anyone in this bar and he was paying attention to some average looking man was on every homosexual man’s mind.

David ‘Dave’ Karofsky looked over surprised, he was not paying attention and suddenly some handsome guy―the owner―he deduced was talking to him. From what he heard of the whispers around the club, this was rare and unheard of occasion.

“Hello.” Dave stuttered nervous, some man was talking to him that was way out of his league. Dave himself felt like he was a 2, while this man was way over a 10, if that was possible.

He had the looks, the money and the accent, Dave couldn’t top that.

“I believe we never been introduced, I’m Harry.” The wizard said smirking at the innocence that was painting on the bloke’s face.

“David, but everyone calls me Dave.”

“Dave.” Harry said his name so seductively had made Dave blush for the first time out of embarrassment. No one has never spoke to him in such a way, it made him feel confident for some reason that he doesn’t understand just yet, but he will in time.

He tried to start over after bullying Kurt Hummel, he felt terrible that he was caught up his own self-destructive homophobia that he bashed Kurt over and over again, emotionally and physically. He was disgusted with himself, he hoped one day he would get to apologize sincerely to Kurt and hopefully receive forgiveness.

Harry kissed him hard and passionately, trying to get him out of his reverie that he fell out of which surprised even Harry himself, he never did this to a person before. There was something about Dave that even made his magic respond to him positively.

Dave gasped in shock, this was his first kiss. He didn’t count the forceful kissed he forced on Kurt when he thought he was in love with him, or rather a crush. Everything that has ever been explained in the cliche romance movies, this is exactly how it felt.

Dave felt like he could fly, do the impossible just from some stranger―Harry―had kissed him. Harry pulled away breathing deeply and looking Dave deep in his eyes.

“Luv. Closets are for clothes, not people. There may be a lot of hate and bigotry in this world but it will get better, people’s minds will change. When you figure that out for yourself call me.” Harry spoke seriously, he kissed Dave’s forehead before disappeared at the speed you only see vampire’s use in movies.

Dave looked down shocked to see a note there.

 

_Harry Potter._  
_567-321-987_  
_Call me when you realise It get’s better. There is nothing wrong with you, nor anyone else gay, straight, bisexual, transexual, pansexual, asexual, etc. The whole spectrum. There is a world full of acceptance and love waiting to find you. You may feel different but their are many people just like you._  
_It will get better, I promise._  
_xxxx_

Dave felt a tear slide down his cheek, he slipped the note in his pocket and walked out of the bar trying to stop his tears that were threatening to fall.

‘Maybe, just maybe. It will get better.’

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the thing's in my 'note' are from some anti-bullying speeches I watched before.


End file.
